comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Agents of Atlas
Agents of Atlas is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :X-Men vs. Agents of Atlas #2: 04 Nov 2009 Current Issue :Avengers vs. Agents of Atlas #1: 20 Jan 2010 Next Issue :Avengers vs. Atlas #2: 17 Feb 2010 Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Avengers vs. Agents of Atlas #1 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. X-Men vs. Agents of Atlas #2 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Agents of Atlas' - Collects #1-6 of the original mini-series. "The spy. The spaceman. The goddess. The robot. The Gorilla. During the late 1950s, the U.S. government allowed FBI Special Agent Jimmy Woo to forge a team of unlikely heroes. Together, they stormed the fortress of a criminal mastermind to rescue President Eisenhower - but the group disbanded soon after. Now, almost 50 years later, an unauthorized S.H.I.E.L.D. mission goes down in flames - and from the ashes arise forces from the Golden Age of Marvel!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127127 *'Agents of Atlas: Dark Reign' - Collects #1-5, plus Wolverine: Agent of Atlas & Giant-Size Marvel Adventures The Avengers. "When Federal enforcers under the hand of Norman Osborn burst into an armory under control of the Atlas Foundation, Jimmy Woo's Agents go head-to-head with the new powers that be. How it all goes down will make the playing field of the modern Marvel Universe more volatile than ever." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138986 *'Agents of Atlas: Turf Wars' - Collects #6-11. "Disturbing visions plucked from the malignant mind of Norman Osborn lead the intrepid Agents to the darkest depths of the Atlantic Ocean, where Namora must have words with her infamous cousin - the Sub-Mariner! Then, The Agents of Atlas find themselves racing around the world to rescue their leader! Jimmy Woo and M-11 find themselves under the talons of the most terrible power in China...the deadly- and beautiful- Jade Claw! Plus: the Atomic Age heroes meet the original gamma ray giant and learn the meaning of HULK SMASH!!!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142762 Trade Paperbacks *'Agents of Atlas' - Collects #1-6 of the original mini-series. "The spy. The spaceman. The goddess. The robot. The Gorilla. During the late 1950s, the U.S. government allowed FBI Special Agent Jimmy Woo to forge a team of unlikely heroes. Together, they stormed the fortress of a criminal mastermind to rescue President Eisenhower - but the group disbanded soon after. Now, almost 50 years later, an unauthorized S.H.I.E.L.D. mission goes down in flames - and from the ashes arise forces from the Golden Age of Marvel!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122311 *'Agents of Atlas: Dark Reign' - Collects #1-5, plus Wolverine: Agent of Atlas & Giant-Size Marvel Adventures The Avengers. "Since becoming Khan and head of the Atlas Foundation, James Woo has attempted to use his boundless resources and far-reaching influence for good with the help of his teammates, the Agents of Atlas: Gorilla-Man, Marvel Boy, Namora, M-11 the Human Robot and Venus. Not surprisingly, their goals sit in stark contrast to those of Norman Osborn, head of H.A.M.M.E.R. With each party hoping to use the other to its advantage, Woo makes a deal with Osborn, both men more than a little suspicious of the other’s motives. And when the Agents look to be building a hellish arsenal for the former Green Goblin, they catch the attention of none other than Captain America — leading to the throwdown to end all throwdowns with the New Avengers! Plus: a 1950s flashback to the Agents of Atlas’ first savage encounter with the man known as Wolverine and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 078514126X History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Jeff Parker. Artists: Carlo Pagulayan & Benton Jew. Publishing History First published as a six issue mini-series in 2006-2007. Ongoing series starts February 2009. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Avengers vs. Atlas #2: 17 Feb 2010 :Avengers vs. Atlas #3: 17 Mar 2010 :Avengers vs. Atlas #4: 21 Apr 2010 :Atlas #1: 12 May 2010 News & Features * 21 Sep 2009 - War Rocket Ajax Episode 5 – Awesome Approach w/ Jeff Parker (audio) * 01 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21420 Jeff Parker Talks Agents of Atlas!] * 28 Apr 2009 - X-Position: Jeff Parker * 16 Apr 2009 - Writer vs. Artist: Jeff Parker Vs. Carlo Pagulayan * 13 Mar 2009 - Writer Vs. Artist: Jeff Parker Vs. Gabriel Hardman * 10 Mar 2009 - Leonard Kirk and Jeff Parker @ NYCC 2009 Part 2 (video) * 11 Feb 2009 - X-Position: Jeff Parker * 20 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicon.com/ubb/ubbthreads.php?ubb=showflat&Number=534182#Post534182 Parker's Plans for the Agents of Atlas] * 14 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010914-Agents-Atlas.html Agents of Atlas: 10 Things You Need to Know] * 12 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19507 The Osborn Supremecy: Agents of Atlas] * 18 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120818-Agents-AtlasB.html Jeff Parker: Mixing the Agents of Atlas into "Dark Reign"] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero